


Admit It

by DeoGenoCider, neoclassicalwords



Series: Duology [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Tickling, a pinch of angst sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoGenoCider/pseuds/DeoGenoCider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclassicalwords/pseuds/neoclassicalwords
Summary: "Admit it." He paused his hands.Jeremy wheezed, shaking his head. "Or what?"Eric tried to look serious. "Or I'll tickle you harder."





	Admit It

Eric wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist, leaning into his side.

Jeremy smiled, surprised and delighted, and wiggled closer. "I didn't know you were so cuddly."

Eric winked, smiling back as he dropped his head onto Jeremy's shoulder. "I'm full of surprises," he said, nuzzling into his neck.

Jeremy chuckled. Eric paused before smiling wider and nosing along his neck.

The other tilted his head, a catlike smile apparent on his face. "That tickles."

Oh, really?

"It tickles?" Eric teased, pressing his stubbly chin against his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah-!" Jeremy giggled out, squirming away from his touch.

"So, that must make you ticklish."

"How astute." He tried to sit still, sticking his tongue put playfully. Eric, however, tickled his sides.

Jeremy laughed harder, trying to bat his hands away. "I see I was correct," Eric said, grinning at him.

"No, no, you were not," came Jeremy's breathless, giggly reply. He tried to grab Eric's hands.

"I'm afraid I was, Jeremy." His hands hovered over his stomach. "You're ticklish."

He squawked like an offended chicken, clutching the back of his hands tightly in his own. "No, I'm not!"

"Admit it." Eric stopped moving his hands briefly.

Jeremy wheezed, shaking his head. "Or what?"

Eric tried to look serious. "Or I'll tickle you harder."

At the threat of Eric's wiggling fingers, Jeremy gave up easily. "Alright, fine. I'm ticklish."

Eric pulled his hands back. "Thank you. Was that so hard?"

"Well, no..." Jeremy huffed. "It's a dignity thing."

"How is it a dignity thing?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't exactly need another thing making me look weak. I've got enough of those."

"You're not weak."

"Debatable. But thanks." Jeremy smiled, letting his shoulders fall.

"I mean it." Eric put emphasis on his words.

"Well, I know you do," he murmured, tilting his head. "Not everyone shares the same mindset, though."

"I know that."

"So, my point still stands that I'm weak." Jeremy shrugged.

"You're not weak. You're strong."

"That's your opinion," he remarked, poking him.

"It's true."

Jeremy sighed, not debating. "Maybe."

Maybe maybe was enough for him, but not for Eric. "I think you're wonderful, and there's no changing my mind." He sealed that vow with a peck of his lips.


End file.
